


There's Love Enough

by rosydoze



Series: Glenn and Maggie Oneshots [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e01 First Time Again, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoze/pseuds/rosydoze
Summary: Before the next day's practice run, Glenn and Maggie "practice" like they usually do the night before a big mission. Set in the middle of 6x01 "First Time Again."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made the decision to live (maybe permanently) in the relative peace and happiness of last year. Because denial really is that simple, folks. So here's some really shameless gleggie smut. Read, enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback. 
> 
> Title comes from Ingrid Michaelson's "When I Go"

The night before they were supposed to practice their plan for getting rid of the walker herd, Glenn and Maggie said goodnight to the others earlier than usual.    

Maggie seemed to be getting more tired no matter how much she slept, so he wasn’t surprised to see her crawl into bed immediately after brushing her teeth, not even taking off her clothes.  She flopped down on the bed and nestled her pillow, sighing contentedly. 

Glenn thought her exhaustion might be the most alarming part of her pregnancy to him.  He could understand the nausea and even the sore boobs, but he couldn’t get used to his wife taking naps and going to bed almost immediately after the sun set.  He remembered an evening a few weeks ago, before he’d known about the pregnancy, when she’d fallen asleep in his lap during dinner.  She hadn’t even woken up when he carried her upstairs. 

She seemed to be in a similar mood right now, fighting to keep her eyes open as she asked him, “You comin’ to bed too?”

He answered her question by flopping onto the bed next to her, making Maggie laugh as his dramatics made her bounce a little.  “Yeah.  Couldn’t leave you up here all by yourself.”

“Hm, worried the monsters might get me?”

“Yeah.  Something like that.” He noticed her strange pajama situation again, “Babe, are you sure you wanna sleep in your clothes like that? In your jacket and pants and everything?”

She fought through a jaw popping yawn to say, “Nah, just too tired to take everything off. Making a baby is more exhausting than I thought it would be.”

Glenn smiled softly at her, liking the sound of that more and more as the days went by. “Here, let me help with that.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, “Don’t you dare, mister, you’ve done your part in that already.”

Laughing, he said, “No, Maggie, the clothes.”

“Oh. Yeah, those you can help me with, I guess.” He was already scooting closer to her, first unbuttoning her denim jacket and then lifting her up gently to slide the sleeves off her arms.  He bunched up the long sleeve shirt she wore beneath it and pulled it over her head, catching her eyes as he did so and noticing a familiar look in them.  Playing it cool, Glenn reached behind her, unclasping her bra in a practiced motion, proud of himself for a brief second at his dexterity.  He tried to hide his smile as he unzipped her jeans and moved further down the bed as he pulled them off. 

Gathering up her clothes, he walked over to the dresser they shared and pretended to look for something suitable for her to sleep in.  He asked, “What do you think you, do you want a tank top or one of my shirts to sleep in?”

“Either sounds good,” she paused.  Then – “Or you could ditch the clothes and come back over here.”

He turned around and flashed her a wide grin, “Really?”

She sat up a little in bed, “Yeah.  Tomorrow we’re practicing for the big mission.  So we should act like this is any other night before a big mission…”

Doubting his luck, he asked, “I thought you were tired?”

“Glenn.”

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re really lucky to have me, right? You’re actually trying to convince me out of having sex with you.”

Needing no further convincing that his wife had gotten some sort of second-wind, he wasted no more time.  He was back in their bed in two strides, and in another beat, he had Maggie underneath him. 

She laughed at his eagerness before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss.  When Maggie pulled away, it was to take his shirt out of his pants, undressing him like he did her just minutes earlier.  She frowned when she couldn’t take his shirt off completely while he was propped up on top of her, but she fixed that quickly enough.  Before Glenn knew what was happening, Maggie had rolled them indelicately so that she was straddling him, perched as a warm, perfect weight on his hips. 

She was gone a moment later, though, standing up quickly on the bed to take off her underwear.  He was surprised by the thought that instinctively flew through his head: _The baby.  She should be careful._

He pushed aside his concern a second later when Maggie sat back down safely, but not before she noticed his hesitance, “Glenn? You okay?”

Smiling, he squeezed her tighter in his arms, “Definitely.  More than okay.” She pecked his forehead, then he asked, “Help me get rid of these?” They worked together to pull off his pants, an awkward endeavor with her still in his lap. 

Finally, fully naked, their eyes met and Maggie smiled coyly at him as he reached out and brushed a finger across her cheek.  He glanced down at her breasts looking just as perfect as they always did, maybe even more so with the knowledge that he couldn’t touch them without hurting her.  She caught his staring and flashed him a sympathetic smile, then took his hand in hers and placed it on her ass.  She smirked at him then as if to ask _that better?_ And he just grinned and nodded. 

Her eyes wandered down his chest, his stomach, his hips, and then to where he was hard, straining against her thighs. Moving forward ever so gently, Maggie shifted her hips just enough against his to elicit a soft groan from Glenn. 

He leaned in too and kissed her, her tongue responding in kind to deepen their connection.  Glenn kept one hand on her face, stroking her cheek lightly as they kissed; meanwhile, he moved his other hand around to stroke her, groaning at the wetness that was already there. Losing her composure, Maggie turned her head to muffle her gasps of pleasure into his neck. The feeling of her lips gently pressing against his sensitive skin there was enough to drive him crazy; he shifted his erection against the heat of her thigh, waiting for her signal.

When it came, he didn’t need any further clarification: Maggie lifted her head and whispered, “Now, now, now.”

Their eyes met as they connected, he shivered at the overwhelming pleasure and Maggie’s blazing look.  Pausing for a moment when he was fully inside her, Maggie’s face relaxed and she rocked forward, making him moan.

After a few incredible minutes of this, he realized that her movements were getting increasingly clumsy.  Sensing that her energy was dropping, Glenn gathered her in his arms carefully before falling forward so that their positions were reversed: their heads at the bottom of the bed, Glenn on top of Maggie. 

“Better?” he asked her quietly.

He watched her nod sheepishly before he let the pleasure of it all overcome them again. He leaned down and kissed her, unable to resist the warmth in her eyes and the brightness of her smile.

He let himself get lost in his wife, forgetting for a moment everything but her soft, wide eyes and the sexy spread of her hair over their sheets.  He felt her hands as they wrapped around his back, encouraging him to get closer, closer. Reaching a hand down to where they joined, Maggie abandoned her patient act and he took the hint.

He sped up slightly, keeping his thrusts as shallow as his own body would let him. Whispering encouragements to her, Glenn leaned down to let Maggie kiss him before she fell apart. Closing her eyes, tilting her head back, and breathing out a few choppy sighs, he lost it at the look and feel of her climax.

When she turned her head back and caught his lips with hers, he knew he was done. He finished way less gracefully than his wife, still caught up in the permission to let go of everything he had and leave it all in her. Pregnancy definitely had its hidden rewards.

She was still kissing him when he finally pulled out, but she didn’t protest when he pulled away and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. They settled so that her head rested on his shoulder, and it was only when Glenn reached for the edge of the blanket that he realized his mistake. He swore silently.

“Um, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re, ah, upside down.”

“Huh?”

“I flipped us, remember? When I got on top? I flipped us to the foot of the bed and now the pillows and the blanket are at the top.”

“M-kay.”

Her one-worded replies were starting to worry him, either she was mad or…

He looked at her but was unable to see her eyes. Gently, he tilted her chin up so that he could see. Sure enough, her eyes were closed and her relaxed brow showed a distinct lack of concern about their current circumstances.

He tried again, whispering, “Maggie, sweetie, you want a pillow or a blanket?”

“Mm, yeah, worry ‘bout it in the morning.”

Well, that was a good enough answer for him. He reached an arm across to pull the blanket out from where it was tucked into the bed and draped it over them as best as he could. They were still lying on top of it, so it only covered Maggie and about half of him, but whatever. As far as he was concerned, their practice went pretty well.    

Somewhere in the back of his mind were lingering doubts over the feasibility of the upcoming plan, because getting hundreds of walkers away from their home safely wasn’t going to be easy, but he tried to push those worries even further back.  After all, that was what dress rehearsals were for, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading about these two as much as I love writing them for you guys. Please leave some feedback and pop on over to rosy-doze.tumblr.com if you wanna be friends.


End file.
